


Cataclysm

by thedarlingone (Curuchamion)



Series: Counted Word Fic [27]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Counted Word Fic, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hosnian Prime, Planet Destruction, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curuchamion/pseuds/thedarlingone
Summary: When the sky above Hosnian Prime lights up red, there's barely time to think.





	Cataclysm

When the sky above Hosnian Prime lights up red, there's barely time to think. _Death Star,_ Wedge realizes, then Wes grabs him, pulls him close, broad shoulders trying to shield Wedge from the death of a solar system.

_Wes, no,_ Wedge thinks at the futile gesture, but he doesn't say it. Wes's first instinct was to fling his own body between Wedge and harm. Where better to die, outside an X-wing cockpit, than in the arms of a man like that?

So Wedge just hugs Wes tight and tosses a rude hand sign at the fast-growing fire in the sky.


End file.
